


Auld Lang Syne

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 6 - After spending Christmas together in Santa Fe, Hotch and Reid are back in Quantico. But they don't have to go back to work yet. It's time for the Bureau's New Years Ball! And the fun that comes after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Washington D.C.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid stared at himself in his mirror and took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair, then ran his hands down his front, smoothing out his shirt. It was a deep forest green and had a bit of a sheen to it. He sighed and put on a black tie, buckled the black belt around the waistband of the black slacks, then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

“Ooooh…” Came an excited gasp. “Look at YOU!”

“Good?” Reid asked, turning around for his audience of one, and Garcia grinned, standing from her spot on his sofa. 

“You look great, Reid.” She said, grinning and walking over. “And I got your size right. But Reid… lose the tie.” And she snatched it off and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt.

“Garcia! No!” He gasped.

“Hey… what’s this?” She asked, and grabbed the ring that hung on a chain around his neck.

“… That’s why I wear the shirt buttoned up with a tie…” Reid grumbled.

“… You don’t want anyone to see it?”

“Right.” Reid said.

“Why?”

“… Aaron gave it to me.” Reid confessed. “He uh… we have a matching pair.”

“Topaz?"

“No. His is a Fire Opal.” Reid informed her. 

“… Why?”

“Like the rings that Will and JJ have.”

“… Henry’s birthstone? Oh! You’re wearing each other’s birth stones?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh… that’s so sweet…” She cooed, letting Reid button the shirt back up and put on the tie. She smiled and reached up, brushing Reid’s hair out of his face. “You look gorgeous, Boy Wonder.” He gave her a shy smile.

“Thanks. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course not. I bought you an AWESOME outfit. Don’t forget your jacket!”

Reid smiled and snatched it up off of the sofa, pulling it on and following Garcia out the door. They stepped into the cold snowy December night and hurried across the street and hopped into Esther, Garcia’s brilliant orange convertible. 

They arrived at the Bureau New Year Ball and made their way to the ball room. It was lavishly decorated with bolts of white and emerald green fabric cascading to the floor. At one end was a massive screen with a projector, featuring New Year celebrations from all over the world taking place at that moment. At the base of the screen was the dance floor, already with people dancing. On the other end of the ball room were buffet tables and cocktail bars. The place was already full.

Most of the male Agents were in suits and ties, and the women were in evening gowns. A lot of heads turned when Reid and Garcia made their entrance. Reid walked in smiling in amusement at something Garcia had just said, and she was holding onto his arm. While he looked quite good in his little outfit, it was Garcia that was catching all the attention. She was in a hot pink ball gown with a black satin sash around her waist and her hair was gathered up on top of her head in blonde, black and hot pink curls. She was wearing some wild winged black glasses with pink rhinestones, had black nails with a hot pink rhinestone on each. She had hot pink lipstick and hot pink eye shadow, and carried with her a hot pink fan edged in poofy black feathers.

“Oh my God, Garcia.” JJ laughed, walking over with Will. “… You um… you really stand out.”

“How I like it, my love.” The Technical Analyst announced, grinning. Reid snickered.

“Hey Spence. You look great!”

“Thanks.” Reid mumbled, blushing. “Garcia did it.” He gave JJ a hug and she kissed his cheek. “You look good too.” He told her, looking at the midnight blue evening gown that hugged her body. Then he turned and shook hands with Will.

“Have you guys seen Hotch?” Reid asked.

“Um… I saw him and Rossi over that way.” JJ said, pointing. “I think they were going to go get a drink.”

“Thanks.” Reid said, turning.

“Penelope!” He blinked and watched as Kevin hurried over, and nearly choked when he saw that the man was wearing a hot pink tie. Oh well… He and Garcia were perfectly matched… and not just in clothes.

Reid made his way through the crowded room, his movements growing more and more shy and awkward as he felt the eyes on him; everyone knew about the Boy Genius of the BAU… there was a lot of curiosity and amusement directed towards the young doctor, as well as the occasional hostility. It was no secret that many Agents in the Bureau did not feel that Reid had it in him to be in the Bureau, not to mention the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit. It also rubbed several Agents and Special Agents the wrong way that the boy was a SUPERVISORY Special Agent… nothing was worse than being outranked by a kid half your age…

“Pretty Boy!”

“Hey Reid!” 

Reid turned, smiling. Morgan already had Emily on the dance floor. Figures.

“You gonna take me for a spin around the floor?” Emily called.

“… Uhhh… two left feet, Emily.” Reid called back, admiring how she looked in her blood red gown.

“Nuh uh, kid. You’re dancing!” Morgan laughed. Reid shook his head with a smile.

“I’ll catch you later!” He called, then returned to his quest; finding Aaron.

“Dr. Reid!” He turned, confused. Why would a WOMAN be calling him?! Oh… That’s why. He grinned.

“Jordan!” He walked over to the dark skinned woman who was standing with some of her colleagues. She grinned and reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He returned the embrace. 

“Everyone, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU.” She said to the group with her. They all said hello and introduced themselves.

“Don’t worry.” One man chuckled. “There won’t be a test.”

“Try me.” Reid said with a grin, and Jordan’s eyes sparkled in silent laughter.

“He’ll ace it.” She told the others, then looked Reid up and down. “You’re looking GOOD. You uh… you dressing up for someone?”

“What? Oh no. No!” Reid exclaimed, eyes going wide and face turning red.

“… That’s a big ‘yes’ if I ever saw one.” One of the women with Jordan said, and Jordan grinned.

“… I’ll say.”

“No! Really! I… Garcia picked it out for me, I just…”

“Oh. Her.” Jordan laughed. “Yeah. That could also explain it.” Reid blinked, then smiled and shrugged. “So Dr. Reid. You wanna dance?”

“… What?!”

“… I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Jordan laughed. 

“I… well... It’s not that I—“

“It’s okay, Reid.” She said. 

“… Really?”

“Really. Because I won’t take ‘no’ as an answer. Come on.” And she grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor, whining the entire way. 

Once there, she took his hands, held one in her hand, and guided the other to rest on her hip. “There you go.” She encouraged with a smile. “I’ll show you what to do. I have a feeling that neither JJ, Emily OR Garcia will be willing to let you get away without a dance, so I may as well show you how it’s done.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rossi raised an eyebrow when Hotch shifted and checked his watch. Again.

“Waiting for something?”

“Spencer.” Hotch said, looking around. “He’s late.”

“He’s here somewhere. Garcia is over at the punch bowl, and he was getting a ride with her, right?”

“Yeah.” Hotch said, moving towards the punch bowl. Rossi followed.

“Hey Hotch!” Garcia called, grinning and waving.

“Good evening, Penelope.” Hotch said with a small smile. “Spencer came with you, right?”

“Yeah. He’s around here somewhere.” She said, fluttering her fan at the Unit Chief.

“Hey Aaron.” Rossi said, suddenly. “I think you’ve been dumped.”

“Huh?” Hotch asked, turning. He stared out on the dance floor at Reid dancing with SSA Jordan Todd, and looking very awkward. Slowly, he smiled and chuckled.

“Ooh!” Garcia gasped. “Me next!!!” And she hurried to the dance floor so she could steal Reid when the song ended.

Reid blinked when he saw Hotch watching him. Hotch smiled at Reid, and Reid smiled back, then flushed when he realized that Hotch was slowly lowering his eyes to inspect the boy’s body… his lips curled in an approving smirk. He met Reid’s eyes again, and Reid gulped at the lust he saw burning in them. Then Hotch turned to speak with an agent from another branch of the Bureau. Rossi met Reid’s glance and winked, then followed Hotch.

The song ended, and Jordan gave Reid a hug. 

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“You too.” Reid said. “You’re welcome in the BAU anytime.”

“Thanks, Reid.” She said, then laughed when Garcia tackled Reid, demanding to have the next dance. Within a few more dances, however, Garcia didn’t want to give him up, and JJ and Emily wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. So now Garcia stood with her hands on Reid’s hips. JJ was on her left and Emily was on her right. The two other women had their arms around Garcia’s shoulders, and their other arms around Reid’s shoulders. Reid had one hand around Emily’s waist, and his other around JJ’s waist. The little foursome was dancing awkwardly and laughing together. On the side of the floor sat Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Will and Kevin. And they were all standing around with drinks, watching Reid and the ladies and laughing at them.

“Enjoying yourselves?” The men all stopped and turned as SAC Unit Cheif Perry spun his dancing partner off of the floor towards them, then smiled and walked away.

“Evening, Erin.” Rossi said, raising his scotch glass to Section Chief Strauss.

“Good evening.” She said in greeting, and looked out onto the dance floor with mild amusement. “I’m not quite sure that’s the best way for them to teach Agent Reid how to dance, but…” She smiled when the men chuckled.

“So… Erin. Would you like to dance with Aaron?” Rossi asked, and grinned when Hotch choked on his wine. The next thing anyone knew, the Unit Chief and the Section Chief were sharing what would laughingly be called the most awkward dance of the evening for years for come. Reid and the girls all had to stop and stare for a moment when… Aaron and Erin waltzed by.

“… Wow. Garcia. Got a camera?” JJ asked.

“Of course!” Garcia sang, then turned and snapped a shot.

“Garcia!” Reid cried, though inside, he was thinking ‘That is TOTALLY going in the Scrap Book I gave him…’

“Excuse me, Dr. Reid…” Reid turned and smiled at Kevin Lynch. “… Can I have my girlfriend back now?”

“I never took her away!” Reid laughed. “SHE took ME!”

“Damn straight, kiddo.” Garcia chuckled, pinching Reid’s cheek. “Come on, Kevin. Let’s show these stuffy SSA’s how to dance!” And Kevin spun her away.

“Dr. Reid. Mind if I take JJ away from ya?”

“Oh! No, of course not, Will!” Reid grinned. JJ hugged him and then accepted Will’s hand.

“Just you and me, Doctor.” Emily said, seizing Reid and leading him in the next dance.

“You uh… you look really good, Emily.” He stammered, and she grinned. 

“You’re cute, Reid. Thanks.” And they danced slowly, Emily gently teaching Reid and giving him pointers. “Maybe someday… you can go see your mom and take her dancing like this.” She said. Reid blinked, then smiled.

“She would like that.” He sighed, nodding slightly. Emily stared up at Reid, and cocked her head.

“… What is with you tonight, Reid?” She asked. Reid blinked and looked back down at her.

“What do you mean?” Reid asked as they spun slightly.

“You seem… different.” Emily said. “… Spencer Reid! Are you in love?!” And Reid promptly stomped all over her feet, eyes widening.

“What?! I—No! Why would you think THAT?!”

“Hmmm…” Emily hummed, eyeing Reid in amused thoughtfulness. Reid eyed her back, suspiciously.

“Reid! Trade!” Reid and Emily turned and suddenly Emily was spun away from Reid by Hotch, and Reid squeaked when he found himself with his arms around Section Chief Strauss, and stepping on her foot.

“M-Ma’am! I am SO sorry!” He gasped, eyes wide. She smiled slightly.

“Enjoying yourself, Dr. Reid?”

“I… uh…”

“Take it easy.” She said, eyes sparkling in amusement. “Step back left. Feet together. Step out left, step together… Watch my feet.” She said, hiking up her skirt just enough for Reid to see her feet. “There you go.” Reid gulped and followed. 

On the edge of the dance floor, Morgan and Rossi were laughing themselves silly, watching Strauss teaching Reid how to dance. Eventually, the rest of the team joined them, and Garcia snapped several photos.

“Having fun, Erin?” Rossi asked as the pair finally made it over to the group, Reid’s eyes practically screaming ‘HELP ME!’

“It’s nice to relax and unwind!” The Section Chief said. “Come on, Dave!” And she spun back out onto the dance floor with Rossi. Reid stared after them, then turned to the team.

“If it helps…” Will said, grinning at the look on the youth’s face, “Agent Rossi says she’s had a lot t’ drink… She’s a bit tipsy.”

“… Great.” Reid sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I had to dance with a drunken Strauss.”

“Just think about how we’ll laugh about it later.” Hotch chuckled.

“Later?! We’ve been laughing for the past ten minutes!” Morgan announced, grinning. Reid and Hotch both gave him a look, but smirked when Strauss returned and exchanged Rossi for Morgan. 

“And another one bites the dust.” JJ giggled.

“I’m leaving.” Kevin snorted. “Before I’m next.”

“You are MINE, my glorious Tech God.” Garcia purred, and the pair spun back out onto the dance floor, nearly sloshing wine over a group of SSA’s they passed on the way.

“… Come on, Will. Before you get stolen.” JJ laughed.

“Sound good t’me , JJ.” He said, smiling and taking JJ’s hand. 

“Emily? May I?” Rossi asked, offering Prentiss his arm.

“Why, David Rossi…” She laughed, grinning. “Promise you’ll be a gentleman?”

“I’m taking a bit of Morgan’s advice.”

“And that is?”

“Let me guess…” Reid snickered. “Don’t mess with a woman who carries a gun.”

“Dr. Reid has spoken.” Rossi chuckled, and he and Emily went out onto the floor. Rossi winked at Hotch and Reid as they danced away. Hotch smiled. Count on Dave to give him what he had been wanting… a few moments with Reid.

“Come on.” He said, placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Let’s get some dinner.” And they went to the buffet line. They moved down with their plates, Hotch speaking with another SAC as they did. Reid’s mouth watered; he was starving. He piled his plate high, skipping the salad and going for a slice of roast beef from the carving station, then scooped up a heap of Garlic Mashed Potatoes, some green beans, a few asparagus spears, some risotto, and some hot French bread with a few pats of butter that had been molded to look like flowers. The pair headed over to an empty table and settled down to enjoy their dinner. Under the tablecloth, Hotch moved his knee and pressed it against Reid’s. The boy blinked, then gave him a discreet smile. They ate their dinner and watched the people on the dance floor.

When they were done, Hotch laughed and followed Reid back to the buffet for seconds. This time, Reid heaped his plate with a spicy chicken bowtie pasta alfredo with spinach, mushrooms, artichoke hearts and sundried tomatoes. Hotch had to chuckle to himself when they walked back to their table, Reid already eyeing the desert tables…

“Aaron?” Reid said suddenly, halfway through his pasta.

“Yes?” Hotch asked, taking a bite of his broccoli.

“… I uh… I just wanted to… Thank you. Again.”

“… For what?” Hotch asked, nodding to SAC Perry as the blonde man walked by with SSA’s Kehoe, and Derr. They could see SSA’s Harper and Patroni on the dance floor, Harper smacking Patroni in the shoulder while he laughed. Section Chief Strauss had gotten her hands on SSA Stuer, the Communications Liason for Perry’s BAU team. 

“For Christmas.” Reid said, softly. Hotch blinked, then turned and stared at Reid. He smiled and slipped a hand under the table cloth, laying it on the boy’s thigh. 

“You’re welcome.” He said, and Reid smiled back. Hotch quickly withdrew his hand when JJ and Will stumbled over, laughing at Morgan. Moment later, Emily and Rossi joined them. They all went to get plates, and soon they were all settled down and enjoying the food laughing and talking and swapping playful insults and stories. When a tipsy Garcia suddenly seized Morgan and kissed him, giggling at Kevin’s howl of protest, Reid and JJ both retreated to the desert table, laughing hysterically. By now, Strauss had SSA Patroni in her talons.

“Alright, what do we have…” JJ grinned, looking over the table. There were several small pastries, chocolate covered strawberries, mini-pies and cakes, pudding cups… Reid let out a triumphant ‘great!’ when he found Jell-O topped with a bit of whipped cream. The pair returned to the table, JJ with a little plate with a chocolate éclair, a chocolate covered strawberry and a raspberry tart on it. Reid had a cup of Jell-O and a plate piled with little desserts, at least one of each kind. 

“… I really hate you, Dr. Reid.” Emily sighed.

“Huh?” Reid asked, stuffing a little tiramisu cube into his mouth.

“You eat all that and you gain two ounces. I eat that and I gain ten pounds!”

“… Actually, considering how active your lifestyle is compared with the likely amount of calories in this is—“

“Reid.” Rossi chuckled. “When a woman talks about something like that, the only wise thing you can do is shut up.”

Hotch slowly leaned towards Reid. “… He’s right.” He muttered. Reid blinked when Kevin, Will and Morgan all nodded vigorously, eyes wide. Reid slouched down in his seat.

“Hey Reid.” Emily said. “You’re gonna share that plate, right?” Reid blinked, then grinned and slid the plate in front of Hotch, since Emily was sitting on the man’s other side. Hotch watched a few minutes while Reid and Emily ate from the plate, then he joined in. The pair promptly announced that it was up to him to refill it. The rest of the table laughed, but when Emily and Reid sent him to refill it, Will and Kevin went with him. Soon enough, three plates piled high with desserts was being passed around and shared among the nine people sitting around the table.

At one point, Jordan Todd waltzed by, snatching a little Keylime Pie tart out of Morgan’s hand. “Thanks, Derek.” She sang, and went on her way. Morgan blinked, confused, and the rest of the team laughed.

“Hey!” He finally howled, making them laugh harder at his delayed reaction. He grumbled, then tried to steal Reid’s Jell-O. Reid let out a little yip and jerked his cup away, and Garcia threatened Morgan with her spoon, telling him to stop picking on her baby.

Then, they noticed that champagne glasses were being handed out. Glancing at the screen, they were surprised to see that they had ten minutes before the final countdown… Garcia latched onto Kevin, insisting that he did NOT leave her side, because if he wasn’t there for the New Year Kiss, she would kill him. JJ pretty much told Will the same thing.

“So… Emily.” Morgan chuckled, scooting closer. “Wanna share a little New Year Kiss?”

“… Derek Morgan, you are NOT as smooth as you think you are!” She laughed. 

“Well… the only other man sitting next to you is Hotch.” Morgan pointed out. Hotch’s eyes widened, as did Rossi and Reid’s.

“… Maybe I’ll kiss Reid.” Emily told Morgan. Reid’s eyes widened and he turned pink.

“What?!” He squeaked.

“Awww… will it be your first kiss?” Emily giggled.

“… Have we ever told you about Lila?” JJ laughed. Reid went from pink to red, and JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Hotch all laughed, Morgan promising Emily that he would fill her in… for a kiss. She announced that she would kiss the man sitting next to her who was NOT Morgan. Hotch promptly stood, pulled his chair back and shoved Reid over, then sat down where Reid used to be, leaving Reid petrified next to Emily. Everyone laughed again.

“Hotch! I’m hurt!” Emily laughed. “You don’t want to kiss me?”

“It’s not that.” Hotch said. “I just want to see the look on Reid’s face more.” And the table laughed again. People around them were starting to stare at this noisy group.

“What the hell is going on here?” SSA Kehoe asked, walking over. She was on SAC Perry’s BAU team. She eyed Reid’s bright red face. “Are you all picking on Dr. Reid?”

“Always.” Garcia giggled. SSA Derr walked over with his own champagne glass.

“Sara! Come on! Perry wants us at the table.” He said. “Wow. Dr. Reid getting picked on?” Reid groaned and let his head fall to the table. The group laughed again.

“Come on, Ryan. Before Perry comes looking for us.” Kehoe chuckled, and they went on their way. Hotch glanced up at the screen, showing the celebration in Times Square; two minutes. 

Rossi leaned over and murmured to him, “You and Reid wanna sneak off to a corner?” 

Hotch turned his head and mumbled back “As much as I would like to, there’s nowhere we can go that would allow us not to be noticed. We’ll have our moment later.” Rossi gave Hotch a sympathetic smile and nodded. The excitement in the room grew as the final countdown ticked closer and closer. Hotch felt tentative fingers on his knee, and he slid his hand down under the table cloth to take Reid’s hand in his. Hotch looked around at the team.

“Watch the Ball drop, or Fireworks?” Hotch asked. The team looked at him.

“… Both!” Garcia blurted. “Let’s stand in the doorway.” 

“… Let’s go!” Morgan said, and they stood, Reid and Hotch letting go of each other’s hands and they all trooped to the nearest set of elegant French doors leading out onto the large balcony that gave them a view of the fireworks that would be shot off in D.C.

Then, the countdown was on them. The team watched the screen. Emily, JJ and Garcia were all holding hands and bouncing up and down.

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT!”

Rossi was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at the scene. Morgan stood behind Emily, Kevin behind Garcia and Will behind JJ. Hotch and Reid stood side by side, laughing at Garcia’s pink cheeks, courtesy of the alcohol, and not makeup.

“SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR!”

They spotted Section Chief Strauss with her husband, and Reid wondered if he had seen his wife dancing with several of the agents under her command, and if he was okay with it…

“THREE! TWO! ONE!!!” Reid flinched at the explosion of people shouting “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” and blowing on little party horns, spinning noise makers and tugging open party crackers. Reid and Hotch smiled as Will and JJ kissed, as did Kevin and Garcia. Emily flung one arm around Morgan and one around Rossi. She pressed a kiss to Morgan’s lips, then to Rossi’s. Rossi blinked, startled, then chuckled, shaking his head.

“Kisses all around!” Garcia cheered, then seized Reid, threw him back and kissed him. Reid flailed his arms, knowing perfectly well that if she let go, he would fall on his head. The team cheered and laughed at the young doctor and the inebriated Technical Analyst. Then, the sky lit up with fireworks. Garcia pulled Reid up straight and released him, and Reid stumbled away. Then she threw her arms around Hotch’s shoulders and he grunted in surprise when she kissed him too. Once done with Hotch, she pounced Morgan, then seized Rossi by his beard so he couldn’t get away. Lastly, she tackled Will, blurting something about how she hoped he tasted Cajun. And when she released him, she pounced Kevin again. Laughing, the group turned to watch the fireworks, draping their arms over each other’s shoulders in a line; Rossi, Hotch, Reid, JJ, Will, Emily, Morgan, Garcia and Kevin.

When the fireworks ended, they all headed back inside. Garcia and Kevin headed back to the dance floor while JJ and Will headed out to get back home and relieve the baby sitter.

“Want to leave?” Hotch murmured into Reid’s ear. Reid turned and looked up at him, and nodded.

“Sure.” He said, smiling. “Let me tell Garcia.” Hotch nodded and Reid made his way over to the dance floor and caught Garcia as she danced by.

“Hey, Boy Wonder!” And she leaned forwards.

“No! No more kissing!” Reid yelped, leaning away. “Hotch is taking me home, okay?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Be good.” And she winked at him. Reid flushed and nodded, then scurried back to Hotch. The pair headed for the exit.

“Leaving already?” A familiar voice asked, and they turned. Cheif Strauss stood there, a glass of champagne in her hand. Hotch had a feeling that she’d had quite enough for the night.

“We are.” Hotch said.

“… Together?” She asked, eyeing them.

“My car isn’t very reliable in cold weather. Garcia brought me, but she wants to stay and dance.” Reid said immediately. Strauss blinked.

“But why are you leaving so early?!”

“Big parties aren’t my thing.” Reid said. “And I’m tired. Hotch was gonna leave soon anyway, so he offered to take me home.”

“Are you sober enough to drive, Agent Hotchner?” Strauss asked.

“If I’m not, Reid is.” Hotch chuckled. 

“Come on Erin! You wanna dance again?” Rossi called, hurrying over to save his friends.

“Nice to know someone around here isn’t leaving early.” She snorted, gulped down her wine and turned to follow Rossi away. Reid and Hotch sent the man grateful looks. “Good night.” Rossi called, and the pair waved to the man and their drunken Section Chief and hurried out, snagging their coats from the coat room on the way.

“That is a side of her I NEVER wanted to know.” Reid gasped as they hurried to the car, and Hotch chuckled. 

“She’s worse than she was last year…” He commented, wryly. 

“I’ve never run into her at these parties before.”

“That’s because until tonight, you spent them hiding in corners. IF you even attended!” Hotch pointed out. They reached his car and he opened the passenger door. Reid blinked and flushed a bit, then slid in. Hotch smirked and closed the door, then jogged around the car, pausing when the engine roared to life. He blinked at Reid and leapt in.

“Did you steal my keys again?”

“It’s cold! I could get it started a few seconds sooner.” Reid said, playing with he heater. Hotch had a perplexed look on his face, not sure how he should feel about Reid’s skills as a pick-pocket. Oh well… 

He turned around and watched behind him as he backed the car out, and as they headed down the road, the heater began to warm the frigid interior of the car. Hotch blinked at the hand on his knee. He looked down, then looked over to Reid and couldn’t help but swerve slightly… the boy’s eyes were glowing with lust…

“… Spencer…” He breathed, his voice rugged. “What are you up to…?” Reid leaned closer and his hand slid up Hotch’s thigh, and his fingers graced over the front of the elder’s pants. Hotch gasped and his eyes widened. “Spencer!” He pulled to a stop at the top light and turned to scold the youth, but he was silenced by the boy’s lips. His eyes widened, and he made a noise a surprise as the hand ran up his chest and Reid slid his tongue into the man’s mouth. He withdrew a moment later and Hotch stared at him, eyes wide. Reid smiled, amused.

“… Green light.” He purred, and Hotch jumped and stamped on the accelerator so hard, Reid grunted as he was thrown back into his seat. He sat back and smirked, proud of his ability to leave Hotch stunned and speechless.

“Oh, you think you’re funny, huh?” Hotch snorted, and Reid’s smirk widened into a grin. “Brat. Just you wait til we get home…”

Reid arched his back, twisted his spine and reached up over his head with his arms in a leisurely stretch, slowly rubbing his thighs together and purring at the slight friction.

“Mmmm… I look forward to it…” He hummed, fixing a sultry look on his lover. Hotch stared at him. “Hotch… you’re drifting.” Hotch blinked then snapped his eyes back to the road and jerked the wheel, getting back into his lane.

“Behave yourself.” Hotch hissed, narrowing his eyes. “I do NOT want to get pulled over and have to go through a roadside sobriety test.” Reid let out a cruel chuckle. “Oh, you are in for it, kid…” Hotch growled.

“Hmmm… your place, or mine?” Reid asked, eyes glittering. Hotch just stared at him… he had never send Reid like this before… His eyes only widened when Reid sighed, running his hands down his own front, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Hotch continuously shifted his eyes back and forth between the road and his agent, who was now running his hands over his abdomen, then back up to his chest. Hotch got a quick glimpse of Reid’s dark nipples before the boy grazed his palms over them, hissing in delight. Hotch suddenly realized that his mouth was watering. He snapped his eyes back to the road again. 

Reid’s hands continued to move upwards, over his collar bones and neck, up his own face and then running his fingers through his hair. Hotch winced and tried his best to ignore both Reid, and his body’s response to Reid’s seductive teasing.

“Ahhnnn… Aaron…” Hotch’s eyes widened at that moan. He turned to look at Reid, and nearly swerved off of the road. Reid had unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, and was now stroking his freed arousal.

“… Fuck…” Hotch breathed. He couldn’t take it anymore. He whipped the car off of the highway and pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall, parking behind a hedge and some trees. Reid blinked when Hotch got out of the car.

“… Hotch?” He blinked when Hotch opened his door, and gasped when the man jerked him out. “What are—HOTCH!” The man opened the back seat and threw Reid in, then growled and crawled in after him, slamming the door. “Hotch! What are you doing?!”

“… You asked for it…” Hotch snarled, flipping Reid over onto his stomach and jerking his pants down to his knees.

“HOTCH!”

“Hush.” The Unit Chief commanded.

“This is illegal!”

“How do you mean?” Hotch chuckled. “Surely you’re not calling ‘rape’…” He curled an arm under Reid’s middle and bowed his head to whisper into his ear. “… You can’t rape the willing…” Reid shivered and moaned, eyes fluttering.

“N-No… I meant… We’re in a public place!” Reid cried as Hotch opened the front console and pulled out a small bottle. “… You keep lube in your CAR?!”

“… Just in case.” Hoch mumbled, popping it open.

“Hotch… it’s against the law!”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Hotch snorted. “Stay still!” And he pressed his hand down on Reid’s back between his shoulder blades to stop the youth’s squirming.

“A-Aaron! We can’t just— Ah! Uhhnnn…” He quieted down when he felt his lover slide a finger into him.

“Be careful what you start when and where…” Hotch hissed, quickly adding a second.

Reid whined and let out a small sob. “Hotch… but… in the CAR!”

“… I’ve always wanted to do this…” Hotch mused, then removed his fingers, mounted his lover and thrust in.

“AH!” Reid cried out, then groaned loudly as Hotch didn’t waste any time, he took up a blistering pace, his erection searing a path back and forth across his lover’s prostate. But Hotch was not feeling merciful… He reached beneath Reid and squeezed the base of his erection, not allowing him to climax.

“AARONNNNHHH!!” Reid howled.

“Consider this payback.” Hotch chuckled, before his eyes rolled back and he found his release in his lover’s body with a soft groan. Reid whimpered when he felt it, and whined when Hotch withdrew. Hotch chuckled and backed off, returning to the driver’s seat and leaving Reid where he lay.

“HOTCH!”

“Touch yourself all you want…” Hotch chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. “But don’t cum.”

“And if I do?” Reid asked in a challenging tone. Hotch slowly looked back at him, a sinister smirk on his face. Reid’s eyes widened.

Hotch chuckled. “Just remember. You asked for this when you decided that teasing was a good idea…” 

Reid whined and rolled onto his side curling up tightly in the back seat and biting his lip.

“Spencer…” Hotch rumbled. “Touch yourself.”

“W-Whuh?”

“Do it.”

“But—“

“Do it. But remember… if you cum, you will be punished.” Hotch warned. Reid whined loudly, and Hotch laughed. “What’s that quote? ‘If you can’t take the heat, stay out of the kitchen’?”

“Hooootch…” Reid wailed.

“Do it.” Hotch hissed, watching Reid in the rearview mirror. Reid saw him watching him, and it made him squirm, but after a moment he slowly curled his fingers around his erection and began to slowly tease his own hardness. Hotch watched in the mirror as Reid moaned, eyelids fluttering. He forced his eyes to focus on the road again, but the entire drive he was listening to the soft moans and sighs coming from the backseat.

He parked quickly when they reached Reid’s loft, and Hotch shut off the motor and got out. Reid groaned, quickly redressing himself and sitting up when Hotch opened the door and held out his hand. Reid took it and was pulled out of the backseat and into warm arms. Hotch kissed Reid, feeling the youth’s erection pressing into his hip.

“Come on…” He gasped, and they stumbled up the stairs and into the loft. They didn’t even bother turning on the light; the door slammed shut, and then Hotch slammed Reid against it. He covered the younger agent’s mouth with his own, plundering its depths. They ran their hands over each other’s bodies, relieving one another of their clothes. They stumbled across the apartment and into the light of Reid’s little nightlight, shedding clothing like a snake sheds its skin, finally reaching to the bed and falling onto it. Hotch reached out and jerked open the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the tube of lubrication and smirking at Reid.

“… Happy New Year.” He said, and tossed the boy the tube. Reid blinked and caught it. “Prepare yourself.”

“… What?!”

“You heard me.” Hotch snorted, standing. Reid eyed the man. While Reid was in his boxers, Hotch was still wearing his slacks and disheveled tie. The man walked across the loft and over to a side table. Reid heard the clinking of glass and a soft trickle. A moment later, Hotch walked back over, a glass of bourbon in his hand. He sipped it, turning the armchair around to face the bed and sat down, staring at Reid.

“Well? I’m waiting…” He said, and Reid’s eyes nearly popped out. He opened his mouth but Hotch cut him off before he could say anything. “Don’t speak. Just do it.”

“… But—“

“I said… Do it.” Hotch ordered in his Unit Chief voice, his eyes smoldering as he stared at Reid over the rim of his glass. Reid gulped and slowly lay the tube down, reaching for the hem of his boxers.

“… Slowly…” Hotch purred, and Reid nodded. The dim light from the nightlight was barely enough to allow Hotch to notice the flush crossing his subordinate’s cheeks. Reid slowly slid the fabric off of his hips and down his thighs, gasping softly as his ache was exposed to the cool air. Hotch took another sip of his drink, staring at the boy’s straining length, pre-ejaculatory fluids glistening at the tip. The sight made his lip curl in a pleased smirk. 

With a soft rustle, Reid’s boxers fell to the floor and the boy slid back into the middle of the bed, where he stretched languidly, hissing slightly in pleasure at the feeling of the cool bedspread on his hot skin. Hotch watched every moment… the arch of Reid’s back… his soft thighs sliding up and down against one another, the expansion of his chest as he sucked in a deep breath… he let it out in a moaning sigh, watching his elder lover through half closed eyes as he ran his hands down his own body. He lightly teased his own nipples with his fingertips as he passed, mewling softly as he did so. Hotch felt his own arousal perk up in interest and he shifted his weight, watching Reid crane his long neck back with a moan as he spread his legs, running his hands over his own thighs. 

Hotch reached up, pulling his tie from his neck and tossing it aside. He couldn’t help sliding his hand down between his legs and rubbing himself a bit through the fabric of his pants as he watched the younger profiler touching himself…

“Did you do this a lot?” Hotch asked suddenly, his voice low and rough. Reid’s eyes fluttered. “Before you and I got together?”

“… Mmmh… N-No…” Reid gasped. “I… I had my mind… on other things…”

“Really…?” Hotch chuckled. “Tell me, Spencer… did you ever have… fantasies?”

“… Fantasies?”

“About me?”

“About… you?”

“… Maybe… dreams?”

“Uhhnnn…”

“… I’ll take that as a ‘yes’…” Hotch chuckled, and tossed back the last of his drink before setting the glass aside. “Stroke yourself.” He said, suddenly. Reid paused, then lifted shaking fingers and did as he was told, moaning. “Good…” Hotch praised. He watched Reid stroke himself with one hand, and run his fingers over his inner thigh with the other. “Both hands.” Hotch ordered. Reid’s fingers twitched and moved to his erection. “Lower.” Hotch corrected. Reid paused, and a moment later he slid his hand down to gently squeeze and massage his scrotum. “That’s it…” The elder profiler hissed, eyes burning in his lust. “Are you close?”

“… Y-Yes…” Reid gasped.

“Let me hear it, then.” Hotch commanded. “Let me see it…”

Reid nodded slightly and stopped trying to contain himself. He lifted his hips into his own touches, craning his head back and crying out his pleasure to the dimly lit loft. Hotch bit back a moan of his own, massaging himself through his pants. The boy was sweating now, arching his back and rolling his head to the side, mouth open in a gasping moan. Even from halfway across the room, Hotch could see the muscles in his thighs tightening, and he knew his agent was close.

“Stop.” He ordered. “You may touch yourself anywhere but where you are right now.” Reid let out a sobbing moan of protest. “You will do as you are told. Unless you want a repeat of the back seat.” He grinned as Reid whined and shuddered at that threat. The boy stroked up his own thighs, then ran his hands up his body, over hips and flat abdomen, up pronounced ribs and pausing to tease nipples. Then he crossed his arms over his chest, gripping the opposite shoulders before running his hands down his biceps, then back up again. At this point, he had bent his knees and pressed his thighs together, rubbing them up and down against each other.

Hotch shivered, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he gave himself a hard squeeze. He was jerked back to his senses at a wet, slick sound accompanied by a loud moan. When he laid eyes on his lover, he gave a lusty growl. The boy’s legs had dropped open and he was slowly sliding two lubed up fingers in and out of his own orifice. He pressed them in deep, and bucked his hips up off of the bed with a cry when he found that spot that sent pleasure stabbing its way through his body.

“Stop.” Hotch ordered, standing. He walked over to the bed. Reid stared up at him. “… Are you ready for me?”

“Yes…” Reid breathed.

“Then make me ready for you.” 

Reid stared at the man, then slowly sat up and slithered off of the bed. He knelt before the man, laying his hands on his pants and slowly sliding them down the man’s legs. Hotch stepped out of the them and kicked them aside, then reached out and threaded his fingers in Reid’s hair. The doctor laid his hands on Hotch’s knees and slid them up his thighs and onto his hips, leaning forwards and swiping his tongue over the tip of the man’s weeping length. Hotch hissed, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on his lover’s hair. Reid closed his eyes and purred, sliding his hands around Hotch’s body to cup his buttocks as he swallowed his erection. Hotch’s mouth fell open in a silent groan as Reid began to slide his mouth up and down the man’s length, sucking softly and scraping his teeth over the soft skin.

“Good thing you have such a big mouth, Mr. Statistics.” Hotch chuckled. Reid stopped. He glared up at Hotch. Hotch looked down at him, grinning. “Hey, I’m just sayin!” Reid’ eyes flashed, and he bit down. “OUCH!” Hotch yelped, trying to jump back, but firm hands on his buttocks kept him firmly where he was, with his length still between keen teeth. Reid growled slightly.

“Okay, alright, I’m sorry!” Hotch cried, trying not to laugh at the fiery streak in the boy. “Just keep one thing in mind…” Hotch hissed, laying his hands on Reid’s face and drawing the boy to his feet. He stared Reid in the eyes. “Anytime you bite me, I will bite you back THREE fold. Do you understand?” Rid blinked, and Hotch leaned forwards, capturing the boy’s lips in a feverish kiss. Reid groaned loudly, opening his mouth to the welcome the expected invader, but before he knew it, Hotch had suddenly seized his lower lip between his teeth and bit down. Reid squeaked and struggled, but the man held him close and didn’t let go. A moment later, Reid could taste the coppery tang of blood, and only then did Hotch release his lip and let him go. Reid stared at the man, lifting fingers to his lips.

“… Do you understand?” Hotch asked again, smirking. Reid gulped, then slowly nodded. “Good.” And the man pressed another harsh kiss to Reid’s lips, then spun the boy around and shoving him forwards. Reid stumbled onto the bed, landing on his hands and knees. He gasped when strong hand gripped his hips and pulled him back. Reid froze and held perfectly still when he felt the head of the man’s erection pressing against his quivering entrance.

“Aaron… Please…” He begged, his body trembling in anticipation. Hotch smiled slightly, gripping the boy’s hips and pulling them back, impaling the youth on his erection until the younger’s buttocks were pressed into his groin. A sweet qauvery mew passed the young man’s lips and he clenched around the rigid phallus buried within his warm recesses.

“God… Spencer…” Hotch breathed, running a hand over the milky skin of his agent’s back, smiling when the boy purred, arching into his touch like a cat. “You’re beautiful.”

“Hnh. Hardly.” Reid snorted. Hotch frowned at him. “Aaron… please. Need you…” And the man gasped slightly when Reid rocked forwards a bit, then back again. Hotch kept the movement going, slowly drawing his throbbing shaft in and out of his lover’s body.

“Nnh… Spencer… You—“

“Less talking, more touching!” Reid whined. Hotch snorted and delivered a sharp slap to the boy’s backside. Reid yelped.

“Don’t get bossy with me, kid!” The man grunted, shoving forwards into the trembling body before him. Reid cried out, his shaking arms giving out and he slumped forwards onto his elbows.

“A-Aaron…” Reid gasped into the sheets. “Harder… please…”

“Touch yourself…” Hotch growled, throwing more force into his thrusts. Reid let out a keening wail, clenching around his lover. After a moment, he curled shaking fingers around his own dribbling erection and began stroking himself.

“Oh, and Spencer? You’re not allowed to cum.”

“… WHAT?!” Reid yelped, immediately lifting his head and staring back at the man over his shoulder. Hotch chuckled and withdrew from his lover’s body, grinning at the pathetic whine. Reid flopped over onto his back and pouted at his lover. Hotch just smiled and fell onto his hands and knees over Reid, kissing him. Reid promptly wrapped his legs around the man’s hips as his body stretched once more around the welcome intruder. Hotch felt Reid squeezing his waist between his knees as he moaned, rolling his hips and lifting them into every thrust.

“God, baby…” Hotch gasped, quite content in that moment to pound his lover into the mattress. “You’re so hot…” He murmured into the boy’s mouth, gently stroking his pale flanks. Reid groaned again, craning his neck and relishing the feeling of the elder massaging his body, inside and out…

“Aaron, please…” The boy whimpered. “I… I need to…”

“Alright…” Hotch smiled, kissing over the youth’s face. “Cum for me Spencer… and let me hear you when you do it…”

“Ahhhn… if I… could breath… I’d…”

“Save what little breath you have for one of those beautiful screams…” Hotch teased.

“… You… SUCK!”

Hotch just chuckled, capturing Reid’s wrists and pinning them down by the boy’s head, bucking forcefully into his body. He grit his teeth and stared down at his lover as the boy tossed his head with a cry, arching his back and struggling slightly at the hands restraining him. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his fast, shallow breathes, accompanied by the occasional strained whine as he writhed.

“Talk to me, baby…” Hotch hissed.

“… Nnnh…”

“Come on…”

“Aaronnn…”

“Shhhh… are you close?”

“Y-Yes… God…” Reid groaned.

“How close?”

“So close… Aaron… PLEASE!!!”

“Let go, baby.”

“Aaronnnn!”

“Let go…”

Reid was nearly hyperventilating… his spine curled as his body tightened, and then his breathing abruptly stopped. His face contorted in what appeared to be a pained grimace. And a moment later, his pulsing channel rippled and tightened around the man’s erection, and the boy threw his head back with a cry of ecstasy, arching off of the bed as he came in thick strands.

“Oh…” Hotch gasped. “Oh FUCK!” And he allowed his eyes to roll back as his engorged penis throbbed, injecting his semen into the depths of his agent’s body.

Both men were drawn out of their sex induced haze by the sudden crackling and glittering colors from outside the window. Reid’s crazy neighbors across the street, several party going booze happy bachelors living together, were shooting off fireworks. The pair watched. 

“… I should probably go over there…” Reid sighed after a moment.

“You’re off duty.” Hotch mumbled from his comfortable place atop Reid’s lithe frame. “Let the cops handle those morons.” Reid smiled and turned his head, and the pair shared a kiss.

“I love you, Aaron…”

“Love you too, baby…” Hotch said softly, finally rolling off of his lover. He just smiled down at the sleepy features, illuminated by the results of the neighbor’s shenanigans. The boy’s glazed eyes reflected the sparkling lights outside before they slowly fell closed. Hotch stared at him a while longer until the fireworks had stopped, finding a soft joy in the slight smile on the face of his sleeping lover. He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the slightly parted lips, then laid his head to rest on the pillows and closed his eyes.

Across the street, he heard drunken singing… 

“Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind!!!” The lyrics from that point on were butchered. Hotch smiled to himself and pulled Reid close, his own body finally coming down from its sexual high.

Damn. That had made up for the earlier horror of the night; ballroom dancing with an intoxicated Section Chief Strauss…

Hotch mentally chuckled.

Now THAT was an old acquaintance to be forgotten if there was one…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And Auld Lang Syne…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
